The present invention relates to the field of exercise devices, and more particularly, to therapeutic exercise devices which are used for the gradual rehabilitation of injured muscles or joints where range of motion and or proper alignment issues are of concern.
Exercise devices and particularly those utilized in springs or elastic elements are old in the art. Accordingly it is uncontroverted that exercise has beneficial effects and most devices within this field have the purpose of capitalizing on the beneficial effects while attempting to make exercises simpler, more complete and universal. However, none of the prior art devices are concerned with the particularities of exacting the therapy required for successful rehabilitation from injury. Many prior art devices do not allow for the prescribed planar alignment of limbs and joints being exercised. Nor do these devices provide for gradual increases in range of motion and strength.
Other devices require the use of a bar and a foot holder between which elastic elements or spring elements are connected. However, these devices do nothing to provide means to consistently maintain a limb in proper alignment while performing the exercise. Further, these devices do not provide for gradual increases in tension development through the use of multiple types of elastic elements, differing numbers of elastic elements, and elements of varied elasticity.
Still other devices in the prior art are concerned with having a simple and one piece exercise device. However, like the exercise devices mentioned above, any variability in the exercise is provided by the user and not the device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,827, discloses a molded one piece elastic exercise device having a Y-shape with a loop at the truck of the Y and a loop at the end of each branch of the Y. This device allows the user to insert their hands or feet into the loops in order to perform the exercise. However, here, there is no concern with gradual increases in the available tension or with the proper alignment of the joint or muscle being used. This prior art device is also far more limited in the range and types of therapeutic movements obtainable by use of the device.
Some devices do utilize multiple elastic elements as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,934. However, even in that device there is no concern with proper alignment or the fine tuning required in rehabilitative therapy.